Talk:MA5 Series
Untitled We don't even know if the MA5 is it's own weapon or just a shorthand name for an MA5B or any weapon in the MA series of assault rifle. To say it is it's own weapon, and erase my edit saying it could just be an MA5B or other MA assault rifle, is not good. Please allow me to say that it could just be an MA5B or another assault rifle. Actually, going by how weapons in the US (and consequently UNSC) military are named, they start with the M then the numbers and letters, IE in this case, the A5. The A, B ,C are the next three versions of it. --Ajax 013 18:35, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Modular assault weapon system I think the MA5 series weapons are just modularized variations of the same basic shell and mechanisms for different purpouses, such as the B being for close-up ship-board combat (issued to the pillar of autumns armouries because of it's mission) compared to the C being the actual standard issue weapon across the colonys and the K being a special application weapon. Rather than being different weapons entirely. it is generaly said that the C was a new model, but wouldn't that make it the MA6 or something? and plus i believe the Assault rifles in Halo Wars are Cs becasue they sound, look and (as far as i can tell) perform like them. Just my two cents, Gunnerey seargeant Maiar 09:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Depends on the naming scheme that the manufacturer decides to use. Could be the next numeral, could be the next letter in the alphabet. 'Smo ' 13:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Useage Should we include that the MA5K is also used in various maps made by CMT (Custom Mapping Team) in Halo Custom Edition in there mutliplayer maps, namely CMT_Snow_Grove.mix and Halo Wars, Halo Wars both the MA5B and MA5C were used not just the MA5C, this can be proven by the 1st cutscene in which Marines are wielding MA5Cs and MA5Bs side-by-side while fighting the Covenant. Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 22:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the MA5K, no. Seeing that the animations are made by CMT (Custom Mapping Team) and not Bungie, that makes it fan-made, thus not an official source. Additionally, I think they only used one variant, either the MA5B or the MA5C. It's the lighting that makes you perceive that they're wielding different variants.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I do not see how lighting could do that... the MA5B in the said Cutscene is is Brown and being fired from the hip in a spraying manner, and the MA5C is silver and being fired from the shoulder and acutally being aimed, and there in equal light, full sunlight. Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 22:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) oh, PS- I figured on the MA5K, though CMT (Custom Mapping Team) does stick very close to Canon (Including a BR-55 intergal M-45 GL in there version of Halo Campaign) MA2B part of the MA5 series? With the MA37 included, should the MA2B be included in this page as well?